Shining Stars
The Shining Stars are literally the stars in the sky aboveSubtitles0=(Text="Do you praise the shining stars above or the corn grass on the fields? ")Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?="Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?" Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?="Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?" Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?="Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?" Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?="Do you worship the Shining Stars or the Corn Grass?" , as well as famous celebrities that people idolize (comparing them to the brightness of the stars above). Background Some may wish on the stars aboveSubtitles0=(Text="If there was a way to escape, we would have done it by now. I've tried pegasus summoning, beanstalk rappelling, wishing on magic stars, you name it. Vee even constructed a hang glider out of sheets and hangers once. Nope. We're all bound to this tower by some outdated wizard spell. You know, one that needs some nonsensical ideal of love to break it.") , or seek advice from them.Subtitles0=(Text="If there was a way to escape, we would have done it by now. I've tried pegasus summoning, beanstalk rappelling, wishing on magic stars, you name it. Vee even constructed a hang glider out of sheets and hangers once. Nope. We're all bound to this tower by some outdated wizard spell. You know, one that needs some nonsensical ideal of love to break it.") Some worship the stars. Others thank the stars when their destiny is good.SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank the shining stars.") Subtitles0=(Text="Thank the shining stars that didn't fall on your head. You could have ended up with a percussion. Anyways, beats me where those go, they belong to Neese. ")Subtitles0=(Text="Probably best to not get into religion straight away. It's not polite.") Subtitles0=(Text="I always thought it was rude to ask about religion. Should it matter?") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Treasure that boy. Thank the shining stars every day that he is back. ") Subtitles1=(Text="Knead him with unconditional love, mix in some encouragement and support, ",Time=4.900000) Subtitles2=(Text="and when it comes time for him to rise, give him the space to grow. ",Time=11.000000) VO_NarDadCaduceus_GW SoundNodeWave] Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, thank the shining stars I'm not Gwendolyn Caduceus Jr.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, umm, thank the shining stars they found it. I was looking all over for that. It must have blown right off my desk. Give it here. I'll deliver it right after supper.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh, thank the shining stars he's no good at puzzles.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What am I? I am higher than the shining stars and greater than any land or sea. What's the one thing that's worth breaking the bonds of your family.")SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="I figured you'd have trouble with this. ") Subtitles1=(Text="I am higher than the shining stars and greater than any land or sea. ",Time=3.250000) Subtitles2=(Text="What's the one thing that's worth breaking the bonds of your family. ",Time=8.850000) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank the shining stars you're alive.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Just know that I will always be watching over you and kissing your forehead from the stars above.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="He gazed into the shining stars, desperate for the answer.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thank the shining stars you weren't wearing that shirt with all the frog stains on it.") Whisper was a shining star in his own hometown, and was hoping to rebuild his fanbase in Daventry.SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper? His feet might fly by without a sound, but his mouth never will.") Subtitles1=(Text="A shining star in his hometown, he hopes to rebuild his fan base in Daventry.",Time=6.200000) Subtitles2=(Text="I've heard he'll do anything for the spotlight and can never be out-shined.",Time=13.500000) Subtitles3=(Text="People that arrogant are usually primed for a fall, don't you think so?",Time=19.580000)SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper? His feet might fly by without a sound, but his mouth never will. A shining star in his hometown, he hasn't found any adoring fans yet in Daventry. I've heard he will do anything for the spotlight, and can never be outshined. People that arrogant are usually primed for a fall, don't you think?") SoundNodeWave bSingleLine=True Subtitles0=(Text="Boy! Thank the shining stars! Where did you learn to shoot like that? ")SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I thought I was done for, but once again you provided. Thank the shining stars.") Known shining stars *Whisper (KQGS) Notes *A similar saying is mentioned in KQ6 by one of the Guard Dogs; "...thank the stars!"Aye. Well, she insisted on the mournin' period and it's up today, thank the stars!" Derek Karlavaegen also uses the exclamation when discussing his survival when traveling the ferry around Green Isles. *In the original universe it was the shining stars that lead Alexander to the Green Isles.Alexander (KQ6): "The stars! I saw the stars outside her window! I can navigate by the stars!"Narrator (KQ6): "And so, the prince leaves his homeland, bound for a land he knows only by the stars."Alexander (KQ6): "You mean this is the Land of the Green Isles? Thank the heavens! I had followed the stars, you see, and I thought I was close, but...."Hakim (KQ6): "The stars? You must be quite a sailor! But, what is the purpose of your visit?" *Samhain of the original universe mentions about 'love that would light the very stars turn cold and hard'."I have seen tragedies that ended empires, injustices that defy reason, love that would light the very stars turn cold and hard. I have seen torments that cannot possibly be borne and yet must be--for centuries." *In KQ4 asking about 'star' or 'stars' brings up a comment about moon shining in the night sky in many screens. *In KQ5 Cedric warns that Crispin's Universe Interpreter could accidently realign the stars.Cedric (KQ5): "That's Crispin's Universe Interpreter. Be careful! You might accidentally realign the stars!" *The Bull in KQ7 loved his bird Treasure more than all the stars in the sky."No, it was Treasure, my precious china bird. I love my Treasure more than all the stars in the sky. She is my only friend. And now--now she's gone."(KINDLY)Hush, little one. Your friend Fernando is looking for you. He says he 'loves his little Treasure more than all the stars in the sky'." *A cryptic message is mentioned in KQ8: "The soul goes 'round upon a wheel of stars, and all things return." See also *Heaven *Stars Behind the scenes "Thank the shining stars" is essentually the equivalent to "Thank heavens/thank the heavens..." which is a common idium that appears throughout classic King's Quest, and often associated with the stars as well (and not just literal Heaven). A similar real-world saying is "thank the lucky stars" or 'thank my lucky stars' and 'bless your lucky stars'.http://bbingo.net78.net/idioms/ :To be grateful for good fortune. In ancient and medieval times, the stars were believed to have a powerful influence over the lives and destinies of human beings. Thanking them for good fortune, therefore, was a bit of superstitious politeness. Ben Jonson used the term “I thank my Starres for it” in his play, Every Man Out of His Humour (1599). The modern variant came into use during the last century and is more an expression of general relief at emerging unscathed from some dilemma than of belief in celestial influence.https://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/thank+lucky+stars :In the middle ages, astrology was widely believed. People thought that the positions of stars in the sky could influence events that happened to them. Therefore, if something particularly good or relieving happened, it could be attributed to the positions of one or more stars in the sky. People may thank the stars for their good luck... Many people today still believe in astrology, but this phrase is not limited to astrological belief. Many people say it as an interjection or declaration of shock.https://writingexplained.org/idiom-dictionary/bless-your-lucky-star Likewise, 'thank the stars' has similar meaning to 'thank god' or 'thank heavens' idioms commonly used when someone avoids something distressful.https://hinative.com/en-US/questions/1304072 In general, not usually an actual 'praise to God'. Much as the stars are considered great to humans of real world Earth, we also compare our celebrities to the stars. See 'starstruck'.KQ7 "(STARSTRUCK)Oh, it's going to be the most beautiful wedding! And won't you be the most beautiful bride? Oh, I always cry at weddings. Boo hoo hoo hoo!" Definition of star (noun) :1a : a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night ::b : a self-luminous gaseous spheroidal celestial body of great mass which produces energy by means of nuclear fusion reactions :2a(1) : a planet or a configuration of the planets that is held in astrology to influence one's destiny or fortune —usually used in plural ::(2) : a waxing or waning fortune or fame her star was rising ::b obsolete : destiny :3a : a conventional figure with five or more points that represents a star especially : asterisk ::b : an often star-shaped ornament or medal worn as a badge of honor, authority, or rank or as the insignia of an order ::c : one of a group of conventional stars used to place something in a scale of value :4 : something resembling a star was hit on the head and saw stars :5a : the principal member of a theatrical or operatic company who usually plays the chief roles ::b : a highly publicized theatrical or motion-picture performer ::c : an outstandingly talented performer a track star ::d : a person who is preeminent in a particular field References Category:Religion (KQGS) Category:Shining Stars Category:KQC1 Category:KQC2 Category:KQC3 Category:KQC4 Category:KQC5